


Foofaraw

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [952]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Tony and Gibbs discussion in the car, Tony and team have to work the scene. McGee and Ziva can't leave Tony's sex life alone though.





	Foofaraw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/09/2001 for the word [foofaraw](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/09/foofaraw).
> 
> foofaraw  
> a great fuss or disturbance about something very insignificant.  
> an excessive amount of decoration or ornamentation, as on a piece of clothing, a building, etc.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), and [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Foofaraw

Tony nodded to indicate he was ready to go and climbed out of the car with Gibbs, moving in sync as they often did. Jimmy and Ducky weren’t here, yet. Ziva, however, seemed to be having an argument with one of the police officers and McGee was trying to calm her down. 

“Probie, probie, probie. Don’t get in between Mossad and anyone else when she wants to stab someone.” Tony interrupted. “What’s going on here?” 

McGee breathed a sigh of relief at the arrival of Tony and Gibbs. “The police officer insulted Ziva. I didn’t want her getting arrested for assaulting a police officer.”

“Oh well. He deserves whatever Ziva dishes out then.” Tony replied unconcerned, grinning when the police officer paled.

“Do we have an ID on the body, yet?” Gibbs barked.

Grateful for the distraction from Ziva’s issue with the cop, McGee piped up, “Yes, boss. This is Lieutenant Colonel David Trey. The witnesses say they heard yelling over a foofaraw. I believe they said he and his girlfriend were arguing over what shirt he should wear. They didn’t see the Lieutenant Colonel die, but they did see the girlfriend hightail it out of the area as fast as she could. Girlfriend’s name is Alicia McCoy.”

“Good work, McGee. Help Jimmy and Ducky pack up the body and head back with them to headquarters to get started on tracing the girlfriend.”

“On it, Boss.”

“If you’re done torturing the poor cop, Ziva, there’s sketching and photos to do.”

“Yes, Gibbs.”

Tony handed Ziva the camera and followed Gibbs to talk to the police officer to see if he knew anything more than McGee had told them. 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve been called out for a domestic disturbance between the girlfriend and the Lieutenant Colonel. It’s never gotten physical before though. Just loud. The neighbors tend to complain about noise ordinances a lot.”

Gibbs nodded and left Tony to get the rest of the officer’s statement. “If you’ve given your contact information to the police or one of my agents, you’re free to go.” Gibbs told the witnesses that McGee had indicated in his summary had provided the information.

Gibbs then walked around the crime scene looking for anything missed as well as talking to anyone else that may have been missed. Finally, both Tony and Gibbs had gathered all the information to be had. They’d sent Ziva back as soon as she finished taking photos and sketches. 

Gibbs hoped McGee and Ziva were actually working and not chatting about Tony. If he got back and found that their reports weren’t finished and that McGee hadn’t started looking for the girlfriend there would be hell to pay.

So far this case was looking like a straightforward case of the girlfriend did it. Except that they couldn’t seem to find the murder weapon. He’d have left DiNozzo looking for it, but it didn’t seem to be around and he wanted to have more dates with Tony. He didn’t want to leave him on a wild goose chase and not see him tonight. 

Unbeknownst to Tony, Gibbs had made plans for the three of them tonight. He wanted to help set Tony at ease and thought some time with both Gibbs and Jimmy would help. If the case interfered with the plans so be it, but Gibbs wasn’t about to let stupidity interfere with the plans. 

Hopefully, this case was as open and shut as it looked and no monkey wrenches were thrown into the mix. They made it back to NCIS headquarters without incident. Gibbs left Tony to check in what evidence they’d brought while he headed up to the bullpen to check on McGee and Ziva.

“What do you think, Ziva? Does Tony have a stalker?” Gibbs heard McGee ask and stopped just out of sight of the two agents to listen in.

“He is not fragmented up about it, so probably not.”

“I think you mean broken up, but valid point. Could he be seeing someone seriously and refusing to tell us?”

“The last time he saw someone seriously was with Jeanne. He behaved a lot more erratically than he is now.”

“So not a stalker. Not serious. What does that leave? Was he telling the truth about spending the weekend with a one night stand?”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t behave like he’s gotten laid.”

“Don’t you all have better things to do than gossip about DiNozzo’s sex life? He does it enough on his own.” Gibbs growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
